Memories
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Yami's out walking and memories of the times that him and Yugi shared together flash before him. Yugi's in his room thinking of Yami. Yugi decides to go for his own walk. YYxY. Yaoi Puzzleshipping! Some Rebecca/Vivan/Tristan Bashing!


Another song fic. Don't hate me! I can't help it! I swear, the idea just comes to me and won't leave me alone!

Song is If I never knew you by Jon Secada and Shanice. If you plan on listening to it while reading this, I recommend you listen to that version and not the Pochantas version. Because that's not the version I used.

I do NOT own Yugioh, or the song, or Pochantas! If I did I'd be rich, and I'm not.

Oh and auspicious means: marked by lucky signs or good omens, and therefore by the promise of success or happiness.

Enjoy!

* * *

Memories

Yami walked down the streets of Domino. Ever since he decided to stay with Yugi and the gang, he had gotten his own body. When he was Pharaoh, he always had guards with him whenever he walked anywhere. Now that he no longer had to worry about that, he took every opportunity to go for walks. He loved to walk at night especially. It made him feel so alive, so less _spirit_ like. When he announced that he didn't want to go to the afterlife, Yugi had been so happy. He had immediately set out to show Yami all the conveniences of the modern world. It turned out that he made a very good cook (according to Yugi) but he needed to work on the whole washing clothes and dishes part. He smiled as memories of him and Yugi doing laundry and the dishes filled his mind. A song started to play in his head as he walked. The gentle sound of a piano, drums and a guitar filled his mind. He turned the corner and paused. In front of him was the arcade where the gang all went to. Images appeared before his eyes. Ghost-like memories of times they all went to hang out there.

"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of how precious life can be  
And if I never held you, I would never have a clue  
How at last I find in you, the missing part of me," he sang along with the words in his mind.

The images in front of him shimmered. He watched as the memory-like Yugi ran up to his friends and Joey pulled him into a head lock. The group laughed as Yugi tried to squirm out of the taller blondes arms. He watched as the puzzle flashed gold and he replaced Yugi, shoving Joey off of him. Joey was surprised by the sudden strength and fell backwards with a cry. The group laughed and he quickly changed places with Yugi while they weren't looking. Yugi laughed at him and helped him up. They started to walk away and the memory faded. Another one filled its place, only this time it was after he had gotten his body.

He and Yugi were on their way to the arcade. They turned the same corner that he had turned earlier and he stopped the smaller one. The ghost-like version of himself put an arm around Yugi's shoulder, leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Joey and Seto had just gotten together and Yami had asked Yugi if he thought if Seto had gotten a dog collar yet. The little one turned several different shades of red and stifled his laugher into his hands. Tea saw them and she waved to them. With a laugh, they broke out into a run and the memory faded.

Yami walked away from the arcade, heading to the harbor. People surged around him as he passed the market, where the most notable shops and restaurants were located.

"In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes," he sang

Up ahead, a boy about 14 ran across the street, fear evident in his eyes as he was chased by four other boys. They passed by two gangs that were yelling at each other. The gang on the left was full of black kids that were accusing the other gang, full of white kids, of stealing something of theirs. He passed a woman as she tried to coerce a man into going with her for the night. He paused at the end of the street and looked back. A ghost-like Yugi appeared and smiled at him. He smiled back and the mirage faded as he began to walk again.

"And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you," he sang.

The crowd soon thinned and he could hear seagulls and smell the sea. It was strange, now that he had a chance to live as a normal person; he had become strangely fascinated with the sea. Maybe it was because he had grown up in such an arid climate. He paused and gazed down the harbor. He remembered the duel he and Yugi had with Joey when he was under Marik's control. He remembered when Yugi gave the puzzle to Joey, how the little one wouldn't give up, and how Joey finally broke through. He remembered how Joey saved the smaller duelist, and how Serenity had saved her brother. He recalled feeling relieved when the puzzle was placed back around Yugi's neck. But what he remembered the most was the words that Yugi had spoken as he gazed almost lovingly down at the golden pyramid. Almost as if he had wished it, another memory-like projection appeared before his eyes.

Yugi felt the weight of the puzzle around his neck and smiled. He cradled it in his hands carefully, almost possessively. The words the little one spoke in their minds flowed through his own as he remembered.

"That reminds me, I owe a big thanks to you too, Yami. You trusted me enough to let me handle this on my own. I could never have broken through to Joey if you didn't believe in me. You and I make a great team, but it's also nice to know that I have the strength to hold my own if I have to. And you helped me find that strength inside myself."

Yami smiled, if only the little one knew…

"And I'm so grateful to you,

I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you," he sang.

Yugi sat in his room on a small ledge next to his window and stared out it. He had wanted to go with Yami when he had gone for a walk, but he had to finish his homework first. Now that he was done, he missed his darker half. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to his desk and picked up a picture frame. It had a picture of him and Yami together with their friends. He sat back down on the ledge and traced the outline of the older boy. He sighed and turned his face back to the window as he hugged the frame.

"If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you," he sang.

His gentle alto voice floated out of the open window. He stood up and set the frame down. He grabbed his jacket and opened up the window fully. He swung himself onto the branch of the tree just outside his window and climbed down the tree. With a small jump, he fell the rest of the way to the ground and landed gracefully on his feet. He took one last look at his open window, turned and started to walk down the street.

Yami turned away from the pier as the memory faded. He started to walk back towards the game shop. He paused as another image of Yugi materialized in front of him. This time, Yugi was laughing at something unseen. He walked through the imaged and it faded.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful," he sang.

Yugi paused at the end of the street and looked back. The image of Yami leaning up against the door to the game shop as he waited for Yugi appeared. He watched as the mirage version of himself raced out of the door and almost fell, but Yami caught him just in time. Yami set him back on his feet and helped him pick up the scattered belongings of his that fell when he tripped. The image faded.

"Somehow we make the whole world right," he sang.

Yami walked past the market again and another crowd of people surged around him. Yugi walked across the street and towards the city. People slipped past him and into the night as the two sang.

"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they leave are worthless whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right."

Memories of the people that hated them once they found out their sexualities. Yami was bi and Yugi was gay. The day they told their friends flashed in front of each of them. That day happened about a month before Joey and Seto had gotten together. The gang, including Rebecca and Vivian (both of whom were visiting) had decided to hang out that day. Yami had convinced Yugi rather easily that it was about time they told the others. They of course knew about the other's preferences, but it didn't bother them. If anything it brought them closer as they talked about the guys that they thought were cute. They had hoped that the rest of the gang would accept them. They had reached the gang and had told them. So many different emotions flickered over the faces of their friends. The only two that didn't seem surprised was Tea and, strangely, Seto. Joey reacted the way they thought he would, like a puppy and started to ask them a hundred different questions, including if they were together. Yami had found the question slightly funny, but at the same time, he studied Yugi's reaction. Yugi blushed brightly and tried to assure Joey that they were only friends. To which Joey made the comment that it was only for now. Rebecca, Vivian and Tristan all had different reactions though. Disgust and horror filled their faces. They started to yell and rant about how wrong it was. Yugi looked like he was about to burst into tears and Yami had pulled him into his arms. Joey, and the others proceeded to tell the three off and they left them there. Yami didn't care what they though anyways, as long as Joey and the rest accepted them, they would be fine. The two boys shook their heads as whispers of the memory filled their ears. They both sighed but kept walking.

Yugi turned his thoughts to Yami and a small smile played on his lips as he imagined the older one. The image of Yami flashed before him. The ghost like Yami stood tall and proud in his Egyptian clothes. The gold crown and necklace sparkling in an invisible light.

"If I never knew you…" he sang.

"There is no moment I regret," Yami sang. Memories of what happened with Seto and the seal of Orichalcos flashed in his mind and before him. No matter how bad it seemed, he didn't regret his choices. Strangely enough, they had made him and Yugi closer than before. They strengthened the bond they already had.

The image of Yami disappeared as Yugi walked around a corner. Another memory appeared before him, this one of the two of them chasing each other as they went on an errand for Grandpa. Yug smiled and laughed as his ghostly twin ran around him followed by Yami. He watched as Yami grabbed him and pulled him in his arms. He always did love the feel of being in his darker counterparts arms.

"If I never knew this love…" he sang.

The memory of the first time he felt warmth coming from outside the door of his soul room filled Yami's mind and vision. The door to his soul room had always been locked and always had been so cold. A glowing yellow light had flashed behind the door and Yami cautiously placed a hand on it. The warmth coming from it had almost burnt him. He slowly wrapped a hand around the door handle and pulled. The door swung open so easily that Yami almost fell backwards. He carefully stepped out of his soul room and into the hallway that had suddenly appeared. Across the hall was an open door. He stepped towards it cautiously and peered inside. A small boy about 12 lay on the bed inside. Yami crept into the room and gazed down at the small sleeping boy. The image disappeared.

"Since the moment that we met," he sang.

Yugi remembered all of the times that the other's life was in danger. A chained up version of himself appeared to his right. He gave it a small glance and remembered the duel between them and Marik. His twin disappeared as he walked by it and another image of him and an energy drained Yami in Egyptian clothing appeared on his left. It too disappeared as he passed it.

"I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be…" he sang.

"If our time's auspicious as that  
Is here at last," Yami sang.

They really were lucky. Anyone else would have died from all of the things they went through. He was surprised that they hadn't. Memories of when they were on Alcatraz Island flashed through his mind. Almost losing each other to the shadow realm, the island exploding and them almost going with it. They most certainly were lucky.

Yugi walked down another street that brought memories to his mind. Yami turned down a street and just barely registered that it was the same street that Joey lived on.

"I thought our love would be so beautiful…" The two sang.

Yug paused at the entrance of a park and tilted his head up to the sky, "So beautiful."

Yami entered the same park, except on the other end of it. Yugi slowly made his way into the park, the nights sounds filling his ears.

"Somehow we make the world right…" the two sang to the sky.

Yugi walked around the lake that was in the center of the park, "I thought our love would be so beautiful. We turn the darkness into light."

The two circled the lake, unknowingly walking towards the other, "And still my heart is saying we were right."

Yugi had stopped to look at the lake when a voice behind him rang out, "And we were right."

He turned and smiled as Yami slowly walked towards him out of the darkness singing, "And if I never knew you."

He took a deep breath and sang with all of his heart, "If I never knew you."

Yami walked gradually towards his younger counterpart, "I'd have lived my whole life through."

Yugi smiled as he started to move towards the older one. He motioned to the sky and sang, "Empty as the sky."

Yami's voice joined him and the two stopped right in front of the other, "Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you."

Yami opened his arms and Yugi slid into them gratefully as he wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck. He felt Yami nuzzle his hair and he sighed happily. Yami pulled back and sat down onto the ground and pulled Yugi into his arms. The two look-a-likes stared up at the stars, completely happy to be in the other's arms. A shooting star shot across the sky and the two made a wish to always be together. As the star faded, Yami looked down at Yugi, who was looking up at him. Their eyes closed and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Yami pulled back and an image floated not far away from them. Yugi followed his gaze and smiled. Their two ghostly twins stood together gazing at them. The image of Yugi waved and the real Yugi waved back before they disappeared. Yugi looked back up at Yami and smiled at the love he saw in the others crimson eyes.

"I love you, Yugi," Yami whispered.

"I love you too, Mou Hitori No Boku," he whispered.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it was a little confusing!

Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


End file.
